1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid reservoir.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the storage of fluids, in particular compressible fluids such as gases, the use of reservoirs is known. A first type of fluid reservoir is pressure tanks, for instance. These are relatively invulnerable to contaminants introduced with the fluid to be stored. Another kind of fluid reservoir, known as adsorption reservoirs, for instance for natural gas, hydrogen, or the like, are conversely highly vulnerable to the introduction of certain contaminants. In adsorption reservoirs, the gas to be stored is in fact adsorbed on materials having a large internal surface area, such as zeolites or MOFs, and is thereby stored. Contaminants in the reservoir, such as the introduction of water vapor or polymolecular hydrocarbons, have irreversible adsorption sites and as a result reduce the storage capacity of a thus-contaminated reservoir. Metal hydride reservoirs and MOFs suitable for storing hydrogen have similar problems.